


A small little present

by FemNapSolo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mommy Issues, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Топ-5 подарков для Петры Паркер от Тони Старк.Паучку нравится их принимать, хоть и долго не сознается в этом, а Тони ничего не стоит сделать приятное для нее, лишь бы получить взамен искреннюю и счастливую улыбку.Что дальше?Читай текст, любитель спойлеров, там и узнаешь!И НИКАКОГО СТЕКЛА В МОЕМ ДОМЕ!Коллаж:https://sun1-16.userapi.com/c858520/v858520225/7916c/sWHPLH6udAY.jpg
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	A small little present

Подарок первый

— Да нельзя мне в Германию, мне задали много! — сокрушенно говорит Петра Паркер, все ещё удивляясь тому, с каких пор кумир ее детства, а также, гений, филантроп и просто замечательная женщина Тони Старк стоит в ее комнате и уламывает поехать ее на опасную миссию. Она даже тихонько щипает себя за запястье, спрятав руки за самодельным костюмом, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Нет, это не сон, а Старк все ещё наяву и ещё хмыкает, заметив ее движение.  
— Поймите, у меня из-за этих патрулей, успеваемость снижается, а я и так стараюсь везде успевать и… — договорить ей не даёт Старк, обрывая своим удивительно спокойным голосом.  
— Не беспокойся, ребенок, этим займусь я. А сейчас мне надо поговорить с Мэй по поводу твоего небольшого, но очень опасного путешествия… — теперь и Старк нагло прервали, залепив паутиной кисть к дверной ручке.  
— Ни слова Мэй! — грозно предупредила Паркер, и на ее детском лице отразилось то самое искренне геройское и серьезное выражение, которое могло только потягаться с лицом Стефани Роджерс. Тони застыла, оглядывая напряжённую фигуру перед ней, и что-то ей подсказывало, что из этой простой девчонки однажды вырастет отличный супергерой. Конечно, под чутким руководством мудрого наставника. Тони хотела бы им быть.  
Когда наваждение напало, Петра уже смягчилась в чертах лица и, через раз шепча извинения, принялась убирать паутину с ее рук.

Пока Паучок махалась на стороне Железного Человека, Пятница уже исправила в электронной системе Мидтаунской школе науки и технологий оценки за четверть некой Петры Паркер и сделала приписку для учителей насчёт ближайших контрольных и автоматов по ним в связи с неотложным присутствием ученицы на стажировке от Stark Industries. В конце концов, когда ты — Тони Старк, тебе можно все, даже такое баловство, а девчонке будет приятно, когда зализывая раны от схваток, она заглянет в свой электронный дневник и просияет ярче солнца в Майами.

Подарок второй

— Хэй, Чувачок-Паучок, какими судьбами? Решила проведать не запылилась ли твоя наставница от старости и дряхлости? — отвлеклась от голографического дисплея Старк, отхлебнув уже холодный кофе, когда через окно заглянула Паркер, снимая свою маску. В лучах заходящего солнца ее непослушные завитки волос отливали темным янтарем, и Тони Старк поймала себя на мысли, что уж слишком часто и слишком долго она пялится на свою протеже. Может, чуть соскучилась, ибо мелкая уж слишком давно не посещала башню Старк.  
Паркер помялась у окна с совершенно виноватым видом: «Простите, у меня было столько дел… Экзамены, патрули и ещё эта шайка бандитов, оккупировавшая весь город. Видели, как я ловко с ними?»  
Конечно, Старк видела, спасибо Карен и Ютубу. И в один момент этого действа даже послала один из Марков, чтобы проследить за девчонкой. Чисто меры предосторожности. Старк кивнула, решив размять шею, которая затекла за работой в лаборатории. Теперь был черед Паркер залипать на свою наставницу. Потому что, черт, как можно так восхитительно выглядеть даже без костюма и парадных платьев, заляпавшись машинным маслом и кофе, без сна в глазу и так ещё едко шутить? Старк перехватила ее взгляд, выразительно выгибая бровь: «Прощу тебя, если ты мне сделаешь массаж и примешь мое предложение насчёт Мстителей».  
Чего точно Старк не ожидала, так это того, что Паркер действительно сделает ей массаж. Скинет перчатки, помоет и разотрет руки, встанет за ее спину, и будет так восхитительно массировать шею и плечи, что Старк просто обмякнет в ее руках.  
Даже не замечая, какой силой Паркер сейчас обладает, она начала говорить:  
— Мисс Старк, на мне и так лежит большая ответственность, и я не всегда с ней справляюсь должным образом! А тут такое… И ещё костюм… — Указала она на Железного Паука.  
— А что не так с костюмом? — возмутилась Старк, но мягче чем хотелось бы из-за обволакивающих рук.  
— Он стоит миллионы, если не больше, и Вы мне дарите его… просто так? — тушуясь, ответила Паркер, совершенно к месту надавливая на лопатки и ловя от Старк вздох облегчения, — Я за него не расплачусь Вам даже за всю жизнь, даже если буду делать вам массажи или, как Нед предложил, отрабатывать натурой…  
Петра осеклась, понимая, что слишком много наговорила, и остановилась, собираясь в любой момент ускользнуть в окно. Старк же также продолжала сидеть в кресле, прикрыв глаза. Впрочем, заметив заминку, она приоткрыла один глаз, сверкнув им в сторону Петры:  
— Я не сказала останавливаться, это раз. Во-вторых, я никогда не принимаю ответ «нет». Так что подумай получше.  
Паркер хмыкнула, вернув ладони на законное, по мнению Старк, место и продолжила массировать. На самом деле, Тони была бы не против, если бы Паркер поселилась бы у нее в башне, как и другие Мстители, и каждый бы вечер приходила к ней разминать шею. Тони также была бы совершенно не против, если ловкие пальцы соскользнут чуть ниже ключиц к груди, задерут майку, коснутся дразнящими движениями к груди и спустятся ниже… Тони резко распахнула глаза от своего видения, обнаружив, что она в лаборатории одна, с накинутым поверх плеч пледом. По всей видимости, она настолько расслабилась от массажа, что уснула, а заботливая Чувачок-Паучок укрыла ее пледом и сбежала к тётушке, пока та видела совсем недетские сны про нее. Что вообще себе она позволяет? Это же ребенок! Именно так думала Старк, наливая себе виски на три пальца и в первый раз задумываясь о Паркер в таком смысле.

На следующий день на кровати Петры красовался костюм Железного Паука, перевязанный красной ленточкой. На костюме красовалась записка:«Это тебе на подарок на Рождество на 30 лет вперед. Думаю, за столько лет он окупится, иначе просто выбрось его.»  
Петра усмехнулась, совершенно точно не собираясь выкидывать костюм и трепетно прижимая его к себе.

Подарок третий

Ни для никого не секрет, что Петра Паркер активный юзер Инстаграма. И, в отличие от скромного и скрытого от подробностей аккаунта Человека-Паука (который она же и ведёт), личный аккаунт наполнен по десятку фотографий со школы, прогулок и времяпровождений с друзьями, а уж сторис настолько детальны, что по ним даже можно отследить маршрут движения Паркер. Вот и сейчас они прогуливались по торговому центру, залипнув у магазина Лего. Как это можно было узнать? Просто загляните в сторис Паркер. Там красуется фотка коллекционного набора «Звезды смерти» с 4016 деталями и в стоимостью аж в 670 долларов с шутливой подписью «Поцелую того, кто мне это купит! 😂»  
Тони Старк не была бы сама собой, если бы не расценила это как вызов. И дело даже не в награде, от которой сердце билось чаще как у влюблённой школьницы в фантазиях и во сне. Да кого тут обманывать, дело и в этом! И уж очень хотелось бы посмотреть на восхищенно-радостное лицо девчонки, распаковывающей набор конструктора, а потом вдобавок с покрасневшими щеками заваливающейся в холостяцкую берлогу Старк за обнимашками.  
Чувствуя себя подлецом и совратительницей, Старк нажала на заказ, вписывая адрес Паркер для доставки и оплачивая дорогую игрушку.

— Знаешь, это выглядит так, будто она твоя sugar mommy, — рассмеялся Нед, настраивая турболазерную пушку на новехонькой Звезде Смерти от Лего. Паркер фыркнула:  
— Отвянь ты уже со своим сексом! Если ты думаешь, что я в неё втюрена, то она обратит внимание на меня? У неё дохрена таких поклонников, а ещё есть мистер Поттс.  
Радость от подарка схлынула, стоило Паркер задуматься о том, почему Старк так много тратит ресурсов и денег на совершенно обыкновенную школьницу, правда, которая по вечерам понедельника, среды, пятницы и воскресенья пролетает на паутине в спандексе над Большим Яблоком. Это казалось иррациональным, а эта ещё глупая надпись в сторис про поцелуй… Паркер смутилась, пытаясь вымести из головы такую ненужную и горячую картинку их совместного поцелуя. Слова Неда отрезвили больше:  
— Земля вызывает Майора Тома*, как слышно? Я не знаю, на какой сейчас ты там стадии в фантазии: брак заключаете или детей из ЮАР усыновляете, но пока я здесь, лучше слушай меня. В таблоидах уже давно говорят, и Старк подтвердила лично, что они с Поттс разошлись. Так что можешь бежать в башню целовать свою мамочку, а на обратном пути принеси большую картошку и колу.  
Петра расхохоталась:  
— Черта с два, я сейчас к ней не пойду. Завтра после занятий зайду. А за картошкой сейчас смотаюсь. Одна нога здесь, другая там, как Ртуть.  
На том и порешили.

— Мисс Старк, — начала Паркер, как только вышла из лифта. В этот раз она решила прийти как нормальный человек через двери и сейчас нервно теребила шнурок своей толстовки, слишком мешковатой по мнению Старк. Тони уже и забыла, как вне костюма одевается её протеже, и задумалась над тем, чтобы найти подходящий момент для смены её имиджа.  
— Да, карапуз, — буднично отозвалась Тони, копаясь в бумагах.  
— Я ведь не помешаю? — робко спросила Паркер, весь её порыв улетучился, стоило ей увидеть Старк в деловом костюме.  
— Уже нет, — отложив бумаги, сообщила Тони, — Вся в твоём внимании.  
— Спасибо Вам за подарок, но, правда, не стоило. Я же с Вами не рассчитаюсь, — смутилась окончательно Паркер, глядя на то, как идеально костюм сидит на Старк, и подавляя иррациональное желание сесть к ней на колени как маленькая девочка.  
— Подарок, он на то и подарок, что должен быть преподнёсен безвозмездно, на досуге в Википедии посмотри определение, малыш, — отмахнулась Тони, замечая нетерпеливый взгляд Паркер. — Что-то ещё?  
— Вы правда хотите поцелуй? — голос Петры перешел на шёпот, окончательно сводивший с ума.  
— Если не хочешь, я не заставляю, — также прошептала Старк, принимая правила игры и соблазняя почти чёрными глазами.  
Паркер все же поддалась вперёд, запечатлевая легкий поцелуй на скуле. И если Петре он казался лёгким, то вот для Старк от такого поцелуя жгло кожу. Безумно хотелось ещё, но настаивать Тони не смела.  
— Советую в следующий раз тренироваться на помидорах, если хочешь улучшить навык, — иронично отметила Старк, замечая как стремительно краснеет лицо девчонки. Наверняка, она и не целовалась по-настоящему и на свидания не ходила. Почему-то от мысли, что Тони Старк медленно, но верно совращает невинную Паркер путалось сознание и теплело в низу живота. Девчонка меж тем невнятно пробормотала, что собиралась потренироваться в зале, и времени у нее в обрез, и поспешила удалиться, оставив Тони наедине со своими мыслями. Как только двери лифта закрылись, Паркер прислонилась к стене мысленно ругая себя за глупую влюбленность.

Подарок четвертый

«Спасибо, что пригласили мне быть Вашей +1 на таком важном мероприятии», — Паркер посылала голосовое сообщение, не скрывая волнение и нервность в голосе, — «Но я боюсь, что не смогу пойти в той одежде, что Вы мне прислали. Она…»  
Паркер посмотрела на бежевое обтягивающее платье, с открытыми плечами и большим вырезом на спине. Вдобавок к нему шли пара чулок и черные туфли на неприлично высоком каблуке. Представив себя в этом, Паркер прикусила нижнюю губу, но продолжила сообщение: «Она немного не в моем вкусе, и, наверное, жутко дорогая».  
Впрочем, ответ наставницы не заставил долго ждать: «Малыш, хватит считать мои деньги, просто свыкнись с тем, что я очень щедрый человек. И в толстовке я тебя туда не пущу. Не гробь мою репутацию». Судя по шумам на фоне, Тони сейчас была за рулём, но это ей нисколько не мешало отчитывать Паркер за ее упрямство. Петра очень пожалела, что согласилась на эту авантюру, ведь у мисс Старк есть столько вариантов, кто мог бы ее сопроводить на этом званом ужине. Мысль прервало второе голосовое сообщение: «Просто надень это и пришли фото мне».  
Петра хмыкает, подцепляя платье пальцами, и успокаивает себя тем, что это просто для фотографии. Но зачем-то ещё берет ещё чулки и туфли.  
Глядя на себя в зеркало, Паркер почти не узнает себя, облаченную в этот прикид. Платье словно влитое сидело на Петре, подчёркивая все изгибы фигуры. Черный ремешок резко контрастировал с основным цветом платья, но заметно выделял шею, а, повернушись спиной к зеркалу, Паркер заметила, что от черного ремешка и до конца выреза спины свисала золотая цепочка. Недолго думая, девушка отправляет своей наставнице два фото с видом спереди и с видом сзади. Ответ приходится ждать долго, потому что Старк, наверное, жутко занята, а не рассматривает внимательно каждую деталь на фотографии, нервно сглатывая, как есть на самом деле, особенно слегка съехавший чулок, который виднеется из-под платья. «Тебе очень идёт, жду тебя вечером, Хэппи заедет за тобой в семь», — хрипло говорит Старк в следующем голосовом сообщении.  
Хэппи действительно подъезжает ровно в семь к дому. На самом деле, Петра готова уже на час раньше и просто мнется на кухне, прохаживаясь на каблуках из угла в угол и благодаря Мэй, что она взяла сверхурочную смену, и теперь можно избежать лишних вопросов. На каблуках неудобно ходить, и Паркер поражается, как девушки без суперспособностей балансируют на тонкой шпильке. Однако Петра уже привыкла к этому образу и, услышав гудок машины рядом с домом, даже быстро выбежала из дома, не забыв напоследок посмотреть в зеркало. В отражении на неё смотрела совершенно другая ей девушка, хоть лицо и принадлежало ей.  
Впрочем, не одна Паркер не узнавала себя. Хэппи нахмурился, собираясь прогнать незванную гостью, когда та села в машину, но стоило той его поприветствовать знакомым голосом, Хоган остыл, вцепившись в руль и неловко кашлянув. Машина тронулась с места.

Старк опустошала бокал за бокалом, жалея, что сама не заехала за Паркер. За дежурной улыбкой для гостей приёма и снующих журналистов скрывалось накатывающее с каждой минутой раздражение. Даже приятный разговор с доктор Беннер, заскочившей на огонёк, не спасал положение. Старк внутренне корила себя, что ведёт себя как ребёнок, которому все ещё не дали подарок на Рождество. И, кажется, этот подарок уже прибыл. Тони совершенно неприлично для разговорного этикета отвлекается от беседы с доктором, упуская нить разговора и зачарованно глядя на фигуру в дверях.  
Петра Паркер чувствует себя диснеевской Золушкой, чувствуя на себе десятки взглядов от гостей раута. Девушка непроизвольно поправляет свое платье, ежится от слишком цепких глаз, пронизывающих её насквозь, и боится выглядеть неопрятной и, самое главное, неподходящей к данной обстановке. Но, подняв голову и внимательно рассмотрев публику, Паркер сталкивается с… интересом в их глазах, а у некоторых с неприкрытым желанием. Петра густо краснеет, а когда сталкивается взглядами с Тони, её сердце ухает вниз. Потому что её вид выглядит не менее заинтересованным, чем у других. Петра идёт ей навстречу, словно тянет магнитом, и поражается, как уверенно она стоит на каблуках. Они оглядывают друг друга, и Паркер готова поклясться, что Тони облизнулась. Петра прикусывает нижнюю губу, обрывая зрительный контакт, и скользнув глазами по её белой рубашке с неприличным декольте и контрастирующими с ней чёрными брюками. Даже чёртова классика выглядит сексуально, если её носит Тони Старк.  
Воздух густеет, расстояние между ними сокращается, а шоколадные глаза становятся почти чёрными, когда у Старк появляется возможность дотронуться до Паркер. Наставница сначала касается её локтя, притягивая к себе, а затем по-свойски притягивая за плечи.  
— Знакомься, Беннер: моя протеже и очень умная для своих лет девочка Петра Паркер, — представляет Тони свою ученицу и крепко сжимает свою ладонь на плече девушки.  
— Бренда Беннер, — представляется учёная, протягивая руку, — специалист в области биохимии, ядерной физики и гамма-излучения.  
— Вау! — несдержанно выдыхает Паркер, потянувшись вперёд так, что рука Старк соскользнула на спину и вызвала дрожь по всему телу. Петра пытается не обращать на это внимание и отвечает на рукопожатие, в то время как Старк приятно покалывает от неожиданного прикосновения. Тони прячет свои эмоции в бокале, отхлебывая и совершенно не чувствуя вкуса алкоголя.  
— Ведь это Вы автор проектора гамма-лучей? Вы один из лучших экспертов в этой отрасли! Господи, о Вашей истории с Гамма-оружием и триббитами слагают легенды! Такая честь познакомиться с Вами!  
Петра Паркер светится как гирлянда, а Бренда искренне смущается, поправляя очки.  
— Право, не знала, что у меня такая популярность. Думаю, Вы и с Т-лучами знакомы?  
Паркер начинает без остановки перечислять о деталях устройств, работающих с Т-лучами, и Старк не может не восхититься её знаниями, неосознанно касаясь пряди волос и накручивая её на палец. Беннер замечает этот жест, и только выгибает бровь, в то время как Паркер запинается в словах.  
— Спасибо за знакомство, я, пожалуй, отлучусь ненадолго, очень хочется пить, — говорит Паркер на одном дыхании, и Бренда учтиво кивает ей в ответ.  
— Даже не смей брать в баре что-то кроме сока, молочка или сливочного пива*, — шутит Старк за её спиной, слегка оттягивая цепочку платья словно держит на поводке щенка. Петра что-то лепечет про отсутствие сливочного пива в традиционном меню бара и спешит к барной стойке, задумываясь, почему так сегодня тактильна мисс Старк.

— Вы пьяны? — на полном серьёзе спрашивает Петра, помешивая мякоть апельсина в своём фреше.  
Этот вопрос заставляет Старк удивиться:  
— Не настолько, как хотелось бы. С чего такой вопрос?  
Паркер ведёт плечами:  
— Просто Вы очень странно ведёте себя, мисс Старк.  
— Тони.  
— Что, простите? — переспрашивает Петра.  
— Ты никогда меня не зовёшь по имени, — пожимает плечами Тони, — Всегда официально. По-моему сейчас лучший момент для фамильярностей.  
— Но мы же на официальном прие…  
Тони прикладывает палец к ее губам. Паркер неосознанно облизывает губы, задевая подушечку пальцев и вздрагивая от осознания того, что совершила. Взгляд наставницы стремительно темнеет, но она нехотя отстраняет свою руку. Паркер разочарованно вздыхает, да так отчётливо, что Старк понимает все.

— Черт, Петра, ты такая красивая, — Паркер слышит хриплый шёпот за своей спиной, когда за ними закрываются двери лифта, ведущие в комнату Старк. Тони любезно предложила переночевать у неё с огнём в глазах, не выпуская весь вечер её руку. Паркер не настолько маленькая девочка, чтобы не понимать, что ее наставнице не столько лень отвозить её в Квинс, сколько она хочет побыть с нею. Как в самых мокрых мечтах Паркер.  
Всего лишь надо было надеть платье и невинно лизнуть её палец?  
А вот действия Старк не столь невинны: она поглаживает её плечи, слегка надавливая на них и прижимая ближе к себе.  
— Я только сегодня красивая, мисс Ст… Тони? — Паркер смущается от своего кокетливого тона: неужели она так может?  
Тони откидывает пряди её волос, открывая вид на шею и плечи, и, прижавшись к коже носом, вдыхает её аромат:  
—На самом деле всегда. Просто это платье… Ты настолько в нем хорошо выглядишь, что я еду с катушек, малыш…  
Тони целует изгиб шеи, а Паркер чувствует, что едва сдерживает стон и начинает таять как мороженое в знойный день. Внезапно Тони отстраняется и Паркер почти готова также разочарованно вздохнуть, как у барной стойки. Обернувшись, Петра видит, как Тони отходит, чтобы остановить лифт на отметке двадцать первого этажа. Старк вновь возвращается к Петре, взяв пальцами её за подбородок и подняв её лицо.  
— Милая, ты наверняка знаешь, какая вокруг меня ходит слава. Я ещё та ловеласина и бабница, и я со многими поступала действительно несправедливо и больно. Но тебе я меньше всего хочу сделать больно и принудить к чему-либо. Ты все ещё в моих глазах ребёнок и ученица, пусть и самая умная и одаренная и можешь надрать задницу почти любому взрослому. Но принуждать и склонять я тебя не хочу. Я пойму, если ты окажешься, и откажешь старой извращенной тетеньке в её несбывшихся желаниях, понятно?  
— Понятно, — кивнула Петра, перехватывая её ладонь и целуя костяшки так, что Старк неотрывно смотрит на её действия. — Я теперь ещё сильнее хочу старую извращенную тетеньку.  
Паркер тихо хихикает, привставая на цыпочки и утягивая Старк в поцелуй. Тони сразу углубляет его, уверенно положив свои руки на её бедра и слегка сжимая. Петра целуется неумело, ведь опыт её поцелуев можно перечислить по пальцам, но энтузиазма ей не занимать.  
Её наставница, теперь и в несколько извращенном смысле, припечатывает её к стенке лифта, заботливо подставив ладонь под затылок. Петра отзывчиво стонет в её губы и руки её тянутся к подолу платья, намереваясь его задрать. Тони совершенно не против этой затеи и жадно облизывается, глядя на открывшиеся ножки в чулках.  
Оставляя свои темно-вишневые метки на бледной коже Паркер, Тони определённо замечает, как медленно раздвигаются ноги девушки. Взглянув на опьяненное от удовольствия лицо Петры, чьи щеки и губы испачканы чужой помадой, Старк скользит ладонью от бедра к промежности и ловит губами негромкое всхлипывание. Петра вцепляется в белую блузу женщины, готовая порвать её в любой момент, и притягивает к себе ближе, как можно теснее. Целует под подбородком, за ухом, отодвигая смоляную прядь волос и касается реактора на груди, переливающегося светло-синим цветом. Паркер манит к себе, дразнится, сочетая в себе ребячество и колоссальную сексуальную энергию. Старк просто не может ей противостоять, снося перед собой все рамки приличий и отодвигая ткань её трусов.  
Паркер задыхается от поглаживания пальцем клитора и то, как поддевает Старк кончиком ноготка нежную кожу. В её глазах на мгновение появляется страх боли, но он меркнет перед уверенным взглядом Тони, который обычно венчает супергеройские плакаты и портреты совета директоров Stark Industries. Клишированная фраза «Я буду нежна» звучит в новых красках в обертке обволакивающего голоса Старк, когда первый палец вталкивается внутрь. Петра выгибается, прикрыв глаза, и привыкает к новому ощущению. Тони сходит с ума от невинности своей ученицы, хотя раньше бы предпочла опытных партнёров и партнёрш. Паркер перевернула её мироззрение с ног на голову, а сейчас ещё сводит с ума тем, что пытается насаживаться сама, не стесняясь в громких стонах.  
— Схватываешь на лету, малыш, — хвалит Старк, сщурив свой взгляд — А что скажешь насчёт этого?  
Тони вталкивает второй палец, замечая как туго сжимаются стенки вокруг пальцев. Петра ахает, прикусив указательный палец и слегка елозит бёдрами, привыкая.  
— Мисс Старк, — на одном придыхании и совершенно похабно произносит Паркер. В её шоколадных глазах отражается вся Вселенная и даже больше, а ещё Старк видит отражение своих потемневших от похоти глаз. Тони неспеша двигает пальцами, задевает особо чувствительные места, от чего Паркер скулит, но она не спешит действовать в полную силу. Однако Петра блестит своими омутами глаз, в которых неизвестно какие черти водятся, и просит ещё. У Старк срывает крышу.  
Она нещадно вгрызается в её шею, совершенно не задумываясь о том, как долго будут сходить метки. Старк все же надеется на быструю паучью регенерацию, потому что свою сверхъестественную гибкость Петра сейчас к месту использует. Особенно, когда Старк разворачивает её грудью к стене и хватается за цепочку платья, заставляя прогибать шею назад. Паркер не только ловко с этим справляется, украв поцелуй у Тони, но ещё и выпячивает бедра, создавая идеальный угол вхождения. Старк не может перестать смотреть, как двигаются пальцы в ней и как это, черт дери, кинематографично выглядит. Наловчившись опыта, её девочка могла бы вполне стать порно-звездой. Но только это никогда не произойдёт, потому что Паркер отныне принадлежит ей. В подтверждение своих мыслей, Старк оставляет самый яркий засос почти на загривке, отодвигая кожаный ремешок и даже слыша лёгкое шипение от боли на ухом.  
Тони убыстряет темп, слыша характерные хлюпания, и вклинивает свое колено между её ног. Петра трется об него, пачкая своей смазкой.  
— Моя девочка такая мокренькая для своей мамочки, —воркует Старк, лаская свободной рукой изгибы её тела и замечая, что даже через лиф видны торчащие соски. Тони мысленно обещает, что займётся их изучением руками и языком в ближайшее время.  
Петру трясёт в предвкушении её первого оргазма, и она и двух слов не может связать в ответ, кроме умоляющего крика «Тони».  
— Кончи для своей мамочки, — просит, нет, приказывает, Старк, убыстряясь ещё сильнее и лаская большим пальцем клитор.  
Паркер сильно сводит ноги, сильно дрожа и пачкая ладонь Тони. Старк вытаскивает пальцы, только через мгновение, после того, как Петра обмякает в её руках и сползает по стенке вниз, машинально поправляя влажные трусы и подол платья. Тони облизывает свою перепачканную ладонь, несмотря на слабые протесты Паркер, и отмечает вслух:  
— Ты такая сладкая, моя девочка.  
Щеки Паркер краснеют ещё сильнее, и стыдливо улыбается.  
Приведя в порядок все, кроме покусанных губ и шальных глаз, Тони нажимает кнопку лифта, поднимаясь на этаж её покоев. Старк не нужно слов, чтобы понять, что она вымотала свою девочку, и, взяв на руки, несёт к постели сама, слыша от почти уснувшей Паркер признание в любви.

Подарок пятый

— О, нет, даже не рыпайся, — сокрушенно вздыхает Петра, когда Тони с рукой в гипсе пытается подмять под себя Паркер.  
— Твоя рука не зажила, это для твоего же блага, — девушка сопротивляется таким приятным и нежным поцелуям на своей коже и пытается не поддаваться. — Ну что ты таранишь как медведь?  
— У меня ещё целая вторая рука, и если ты сомневаешься в том, что я смогу доставить удовольствие тебе, то можешь меня не звать Железным Человеком, — с пафосом ответила Тони, кивнув на здоровую кисть.  
— О, нет, ты как раз и есть Железный человек, второе существо по степени упрямства после осла. Но на секс не надейся, — фыркнула Петра, изворачиваясь от объятий и усаживаясь на кровати.  
— Именно поэтому ты меня сегодня разбудила отменным кунилингусом, да, малыш? — Старк подмечает не в бровь, а в глаз. Паркер не смогла удержаться, нарушив правило «покой и здоровый сон для героя Америки и всего мира», и прокралась в покои Старк, надеясь ограничиться парочкой поцелуев. Вышло немножко по-другому: поцелуи спускались ниже и ниже, пока голова Петры не оказалась между ног Тони, и Старк властно вцепилась в каштановые пряди волос. Паркер невольно облизнулась, густо краснея за свою слабость.  
— Ты все также очаровательно смущаешься, как и пять лет назад, — шепчет Старк восхищенно, притягивая к себе девушку и вовлекая в долгий поцелуй.  
— Я скучала по тебе все это время, mio cucciolino.*  
— Ты что, знаешь итальянский? — смеётся Паркер, умиляясь.  
— О, ты ещё много не знаешь о моих умениях, — интригующе говорит Старк, флиртующе вздергивая брови, и скользнув ладонью к её бедрам.  
Старк так и не удалось отведать свой лакомый кусочек, потому что в её комнату ворвался маленький тайфун, громко выкрикивающий «Мама!». Морган Старк, просто копия своей мамы, с разбегу плюхнулась на кровать, заключая в крепкие объятья Тони.  
—Эй, потише, боец, мама хоть и зовётся Железным человеком, но кости у нее не железные, — ворчит Тони, но её губы расплываются в улыбке.  
— Петра сказала, что тебе лучше и можно приходить. Она очень переживала за тебя. Как и я. Не люблю, когда тебя нет рядом. Она сказала, что ты спасла вееесь миир. Это правда? — в её словах столько же детской наивности, сколько взрослой, но очень меткой правды. Что делать, в устах младенца глаголит истина.  
Тони наклоняется к дочери, прикладывая ладонь к уху и намеренно не снижая громкость голоса:  
— На самом деле, Петра немного преуменьшила: я спасла Вселенную.  
Морган восхищенно ахает и говорит:  
— Я знала, что у меня самая лучшая мамочка!  
— А у меня самая лучшая дочка, — хвалит Старк ребёнка, —Ну-ка покажи, что ты там нарисовала?  
Тони бережно берет из её рук альбомный лист, разглядывая рисунок. На нем изображены трава, солнышко, Пеппер Поттс в деловом костюме, Тони в костюме Железного Человека и Петра в костюме Человека-Паука.  
— Какая талантливая работа! Хочешь выставим её в Лувр? — интересуется Тони у ребенка.   
Морган довольно кивает.  
Петра тоже внимательно смотрит на рисунок и задумчиво выдает:  
— Действительно, шедевр. Только… Морган, зачем ты нарисовала фату мне и твоей маме?  
Девочка деловито отвечает:  
— Мой папа говорит, что ты и моя мама очень хорошо смотритесь вместе. А ещё мамочка хотела, чтобы ты надела красивое белое платье, и она тоже наденет…  
Старк прерывает ее, глядя на то, как удивляется Паркер:  
—Ну что ты за маленькая гадючка, весь сюрприз испортила!  
Морган показывает язык:  
— Я, наоборот, тебе помогла, а то до сих пор не можешь ей колечко подарить.  
— Что это все значит, Тони? — вмешивается в разговор Петра.  
— Это значит, что я с кем-то в разведку больше не пойду, — наигранно обижается Старк, — иди лучше сходи в наш тайник и принеси его.  
Морган кивает, радостно выскакивая из комнаты.  
— Мой ангел, — ласково начинает Старк, взяв Петру за ладонь и расцеловывая каждый палец — я хотела бы это сделать в более официальной обстановке и со здоровой рукой, но один мелкий дезертир раскрыл все мои планы.  
Тони немного раздумывала, а затем начала говорить, иногда останавливаясь в поисках подходящего слова:  
— За пять лет твоего отсутствия в моей жизни, я поняла, как пуста моя жизнь без тебя… Ты была моим личным солнцем, и когда ты развеялась в пыль тогда, на Титане, для меня началась тьма. Я пыталась найти способ тебя вернуть, и каждый раз сталкиваясь с тем, что это невозможно, я только сильнее опускала руки. Мне говорили отпустить тебя, начать жизнь с нового листа…  
— У тебя это получилось, у тебя теперь есть Морган, и я уверена, что Пеппер все ещё питает к тебе чувства, — отмечает Петра и чувствует лёгкую горечь на языке от этих слов.  
— Не то, — железно отрезает Старк, — совершенно не те эмоции. Я уважаю Пепса, но не питаю к нему столько же чувств, сколько к тебе… Господи, доехала, я, старый донжуан, мусолю тему чувств и мнусь как школьница. Просто тресни мне!  
Петра хохочет и слегка щипает Старк за запястье.  
— Ауч! Можно было по-аккуратнее, малыш… Так вот, главная мысль: я присоединилась к этой затее с квантовыми частицами только потому, что цеплялась за возможность вернуть тебя. Я, честно, не верила в успех этой затеи, но ты здесь, живая, настоящая, горячая как в самых жарких моих фантазиях и все, что я ещё хочу тебе подарить (подарить, читай как безвозмездно) — это моё сердце. Ты выйдешь за меня?  
— Я никогда не смогу сказать тебе «нет», ты сама знаешь, — смущается Паркер, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
— Я человек старой закалки, такой ритуал обязательно надо провести, а ещё у нас на свадьбе будет, что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то взятое взаймы и что-то голубое,* — шутит Старк, целуя Петру в уголок губ. В комнату повторно влетает вихрь под именем Морган Старк с криком «Нашла!» На этот раз миленький маленький чертенок виснет на Петре, пока Старк надевает на палец обручальное кольцо.  
Морган сияет не хуже мамы и Петры и громко выдаёт:  
— Ну что, теперь будет как в сказках: жили долго и счастливо?  
Старк и Паркер синхронно отвечают «да», в унисон смеются, и обе в душе надеются, что так оно и случится.

**Author's Note:**

> * Майор Том — вымышленный персонаж, созданный Дэвидом Боуи, известен по песне «Space Oddity»  
> * Сливочное пиво — это любимый коктейль Гарри Поттера, состоящий из мороженого, молока и подсластителей (ну, это для тех кто в танке, кто знает, с того high five)  
> * Mio cucciolino (итал.) — мой щеночек  
> * Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то взятое взаймы и что-то голубое — старая английская свадебная традиция. Все знают символическое значение этих предметов: старое — связь невесты с прошлым и своими родными, новое сулит успех в грядущей семейной жизни, одолженное у счастливой семейной пары передает удачу, а голубое символизирует верность и любовь.


End file.
